Pedazo de cielo
by DNath
Summary: (UsUk) (AU) Antes de empezar la historia, ¿seria un terrible pecado tomar lo que es mio hasta el final de los tiempos? ¿Crear lo que Dios se negó a diseñar?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pedazo de cielo.**_

 **Resumen:** (UsUk) (AU) Antes de empezar la historia, ¿seria un terrible pecado tomar lo que es mio hasta el final de los tiempos? ¿Crear lo que Dios se negó a diseñar?

 _El siguiente fic participa en el reto Abril- Mayo "¡No tan muerto!" para el foro Anteiku._

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 _Antes de empezar la historia, ¿sería un terrible pecado tomar lo que es mío hasta el final de los tiempos? ¿Crear lo que Dios no quiso diseñar?_

Hace algunos errores un rubio cenizo de gruesas cejas al cual para motivos de la historia llamaremos Oliver Kirkland, ya que su nombre real ha tomado tal fama que no hay persona viva que no lo conociera, estaba cenando con su pareja Allen F. Jones. Su tan querido y amado Allen.

Pero nadie pudo haber previsto que las cosas se iban a salir de control de un momento a otro, ¿verdad? Nadie pudo haber previsto que Oliver esa misma noche desde la intimidad de su departamento le iba a pedir matrimonio a su amante, pero peor aún nadie pudo haber previsto que Allen iba a rechazarlo.

 _Yo era débil por pensar que algo podría salir mal… Así que antes de que cualquier posibilidad fuera real te quite toda decisión._

Oliver tomo un cuchillo mientras lentamente una sonrisa burlona se colaba por sus labios, nervioso y paranoico comenzó a ver como todo lo que representaba su felicidad se alejaba de él. Como por una simple pregunta quizá su relación iba a concluir… Por amarlo. Pero eso no iba a pasar, jamás, no iba a renunciar a Allen.

 _Me reí hasta casi llorar._

Allen sabía que algo no iba bien, no lo quería aceptar pero algo de la mueca de Oliver lo aterraba, algo en su risa sonaba demencial. Al intentarse parar de la silla en la cual estaba sentado se acabó cayendo de espaldas.

 _Conjure sus peores miedos._

¡Allen debió haber sido apuñalado más de 50 malditas veces! ¿Pueden creerlo? Al final mientras entonaba una melodía infantil abrió su pecho y saco su corazón aun latiendo frente a sus ojos carmesí, Oliver reía como un niño pequeño manchando todo lo cercano de la espesa sangre de su amante. Oh, era tan hermoso.

 _Come, come, come._

Al pasar dos horas en las que Oliver no hizo mucho más que ver rojo, literalmente, al final se levantó de la mórbida escena y a rastras se llevó el cadáver a su cuarto donde lo arropo tiernamente y aun riendo lo limpio con un pañuelo antes de sacarle los ojos.

 _Porque siempre supe que mi pequeño crimen seria frió, por eso compre un calentador para tus piernas, y lo sé, sé que no era tu tiempo. Pero adiós._

Se acostó junto al cadáver colocando su cara en el pecho de este.

 _Y para los sabios, cuando el fuego muere pueden pensar que es el fin, pero en realidad todo acaba de comenzar._

Jamás iba a renunciar a Allen, y ahora que ya no tenía voto en el asunto… ¿Todo estaba arreglado, no? Ni la muerte iba a separarlos, era perfecto.

 _Pero no llores, por favor. Tuviste mi corazón, al menos la mayor parte de él. Pero todos deben morir ¿no?_

Y bailaron, oh como bailaron, a pesar de que Allen nunca había sido fanático del baile ahora incluso se dejaba arreglar para la ocasión. Bailaron toda la noche.

 _Nos separamos, tengamos un nuevo inicio, porque en algún momento todos mueren._

 _Bebe, no llores._

* * *

Este fic uso a los personajes 2p de Hetalia, donde se presenta a Oliver Kirkland como Inglaterra y a Allen F. Jones como America.

Ademas de basarme en la canción de Avenged Sevenfold.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Porque al parecer a muchos les gusto el drabble decidí hacer una continuación. El capitulo esta dedicado a todos los que han votado hasta ahora por la historia en el foro Anteiku.

 _Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Ahora posibilidades nunca antes conocidas están sucediendo frente a mis ojos._

Oliver se había puesto un overol color rosa pálido para cocinar la cena; deliciosos sesos cocidos con especias italianas y aderezo suizo, un corte fino de hígado asado a la francesa acompañado con vino tinto y como postre corazón bañado en su salsa. Todo para su amado Allen, y hablando de él…

Y hablando de él, tenía que irlo a vestir antes de la cena, le había comprado un hermoso traje _vintage_ ¡Después de todo era su aniversario! Y desde aquel pequeño incidente todo marchaba excelente. Abrió la puerta del cuarto pero para su sorpresa Allen ya no se encontraba allí…

 _Ahora un espíritu enojado regresa desde la tumba para castigar a alguien por haberse comportado mal._

En cámara lenta el rubio cenizo vio incrédulo como el cadáver de su amado Allen caminaba hacia él, su primer impulso fue darle un abrazo pero al ver su mirada supuso que no sería lo más inteligente así que retrocedió hasta la puerta de la recamara e intento correr pero tropezó con sus propios pies. Oliver soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras veía como su querido sacaba un chuchillo de cocina y se le acercaba, en cuanto se hincó a su lado Oliver rodeo el cuello putrefacto con sus brazos en un gesto cariñoso y cálido, resignándose.

 _Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Allen río hasta casi llorar_.

¡El espíritu debió de haber apuñalado a Oliver más de 50 malditas veces! ¿Pueden creerlo? Al final mientras pasaba su lengua por la pegajosa y espesa sangre en su cuchillo abrió la playera del rubio para arrancar su corazón aun latente frente a sus hermosos ojos tornasol. ¡Oh, se sentía tan bien hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho a él!

 _Come, come, come_.

Allen se levantó del suelo dándole al cadáver de Oliver una última mirada de odio antes de ir a la sala y sentarse un momento. El rubio se quedó mirando al techo con una extraña mueca en sus labios rosados, ahora comprendía los errores que había cometido, y con su último suspiro de vida juro regresar a pedir perdón desde la tumba.

 _Debo remediar mis errores, porque vivía en un pedazo de cielo mientras tú ardías en el Infierno sin paz_.

Su cuerpo se había entumecido y sus ojos se habían secado para cuando volvió a recobrar su sentido. Ahora todo se sentía un poco más frio y monótono que lo que recordaba. Poco a poco se comenzó a incorporar sintiendo un molesto cosquilleo donde se encontraban las sangrientas marcas hechas con el cuchillo de cocina. Caminó a su habitación lentamente.

 _Porque siempre supe que mi pequeño crimen seria frió, por eso conseguí un calentador para mis piernas._

 _Y sé que aún no era tu tiempo, pero adiós_.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, este capitulo fue inspirado en la segunda parte de la canción "Pice of Heaven" y la continuación sera la ultima parte (es más que nada un epilogo).

Inglaterra 2p: Oliver Kirkland y America 2p: Allen F. Jones.


End file.
